Amnesia
by Lady Abbess
Summary: When tear drops fall, little angels would be there to comfort you. Kyouya Haruhi.


**Ouran High School Host Club**

**One-shot**

**Theme:** Amnesia

**Written by:** Lady Abbess

**Pairing:** Kyou – Haru (somehow)

**Message:** Read, review and enjoy!

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

-

-

-

"_Do you dream of me… Haruhi…?"_

-

-

-

He looked up wistfully and his heart ached, a very unpleasant feeling for the well-known third son of the Ohtori family. It was such pain for him, remembering her and how he lost her.

Everything seemed pretty ironic.

The sky was so bright yet he felt as if the darkness enshrouded him from the world. There was the happy chatter of the kids around him but his head was swimming with bitterness that nothing could ease. Humanity was full of love and here he was loveless and alone.

Ohtori Kyouya even considered suicide.

But he knew that if she ever knew, it would distress her so.

Call him cheesy, a hopeless romantic or whatever, he doesn't care. What he does care about was his lost love and he was longing for her.

He never imagined that he would fall so deeply in love, not that he thought of falling love anyway, but no matter how much he sulked and regretted things, he was caught in his predicament with no escape.

Haruhi was one of the most important things for him.

Love and friendship.

She taught him that, along with Tamaki, Hunny, Mori and the twins during their Host Club days.

And now, even if she was not with him anymore, she was still teaching him things.

Like sorrow.

And the choice between death and life.

A pair of boys passed by him, one blonde and the other black-haired with eyeglasses. He would've laughed at that for it was like him and Tamaki, only he felt that fate was mocking him.

There were chatter and giggles as little boys and girls jumped and played around, ignoring him, the odd one out, a young man by himself, sitting in a swing, staring at the sky and nothing else.

He thought no one would've noticed when his eyes had started misting.

"Do you dream of me…Haruhi…?"

And the tears flowed.

Something small touched him and he looked down, not bothering to wipe his tears, as a group of kids blinked innocently at him.

"Mister, why are you crying…?"

-

-

-

"_Losing someone precious to you really hurts…"_

-

-

-

"I'm sorry," He mumbled and he was handed a dainty handkerchief by the shy girl in the group, "I'm sorry if I'm crying like this."

"It's alright, big brother-san, you must be really sad." The one who looked just like him said, smiling as if wanting to comfort him.

Two more girls nodded, "It's okay to cry, big brother-san, nothing's wrong about crying."

"Can we ask why you're crying?" The one like Tamaki asked, only to be bonked by Kyouya's little version.

"Baka!!! How can you ask something like that?!? We don't know big brother-san and yet you're prying?!?" The oldest in the group, a boy who looked to be eight or something, exclaimed while the others nodded and looked on disapprovingly.

Kyouya felt the corner of his lips tugging upwards. Kids do have a very positive effect on someone. He patted Tamaki's little version's head and said, "It's alright. I'm okay, no harm done."

The little blonde grinned and stuck his tongue out at his friends, "Hah! See!"

"Do you mind if I tell you my problem?" Kyouya asked.

"Nope!!!" The smallest squeaked.

"We don't mind, big brother-san!!!"

"Well," he started, wiping his eyes once more, feeling a bit down-hearted again but not as much. Although it still didn't erase the fact that the ground might still swallow him for his depression, "There was this friend of mine…" _My lover… My dear Haruhi…_

"She was hit by a car months before, it was really sad, and she was hospitalized and all… I sent her flowers everyday, you know…

"I visited her often, even if she was in a coma…" He bitterly smiled.

"A coma?"

"Yes, she was asleep for weeks… I still stopped by and when she woke up, we found she had amnesia…"

The silence was solemn.

"A-amnesia…?" They quietly asked.

"Yes,"

"What's amnesia, big brother-san?"

"Someone forgets everything about herself, her friends, everyone…" He patiently explained to them. "She forgot us and everything that happened to her."

"T-that's so sad…" The shy girl whispered and started to cry.

"It was like losing someone important to you…" He added.

"Is that why big brother-san is crying?"

Kyouya nodded. "It hurts. Losing someone precious to you really hurts…"

"Poor big brother-san…"

"Will she remember you again…?"

"I don't know, kids, she might remember or she might not… No one knows…"

"Do you still want to cry, big brother-san?"

"Because we'll be here to hug you if you do!!!" They smiled even if a few of them were sniffing already.

Kyouya's eyes widened for here were children whom he didn't know and didn't know him willing to give him such comfort. Suddenly, he felt like crying again but crying now didn't seem so bad.

_Is this another lesson you wanted to teach me, Haruhi?_

_Do you know that you're a great teacher?_

_How come you know so much about life?_

He still misses her and the tears started pouring again.

And there were several small arms reaching out for him.

-

-

-

"_Do you know any Kyouya, tou-san?"_

-

-

-

Haruhi had slept well last night but it didn't erase the fact that she could was still not remember anything and that there felt like a humongous void in her that needed filling. She sighed and sat on the tatami mats. It was a nice house and all but she felt like she did not belong, friendly the atmosphere might be. But the pictures, her school id and everyone else told her that she was Fujioka Haruhi. They said she had amnesia. It was a sad thing to know. That there are people who loved and cared about you but you don't remember them.

She blinked and noticed a small bouquet of flowers sitting on the table.

She reached out and touched them.

_Such pretty flowers…_

_Do I know the names to these wonderful things…?_

And she noticed the card sitting a bit obscured in all the petals and leaves.

It read, "Take care of yourself, Haruhi. From Kyouya."

_Kyouya…_

Haruhi frowned and felt something tugging at the big void in her head but nothing came to mind.

_It's like I know him…_

Footsteps took her attention and she watched her dad march into the room with his grumpy morning look that always made her giggle. Well, always after she had come home from the hospital. She wasn't sure if she giggled at him like that or if he does that before the accident.

"Otou-san…"

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you know any Kyouya, tou-san?"

And from her father's look, she knew that it was someone she had known for quite long.

"He was a friend of yours from Ouran. Why?"

"He sent me flowers,"

"That's nice. Maybe you'd like to keep them in a vase to keep them from withering, ne, Haruhi?"

"I will."

Her father placed a few things on the table and patted her head before leaving.

She turned over the card and saw the following sentence that surprised her.

"I'm so in love with you that no matter what, I'll still wait for you," the back of the card said.

And she smiled, wanting to meet this Kyouya person soon.

-

-

-

**END**

-

-

-

**Author's note:** Hello!!! How do you like this one? It was supposed to be tragic, you know but I decided that I don't want to do that!!! No!!! Kyouya was supposed to stay so depressed that he'd commit suicide and when the news of his death appears on the morning paper with his picture on it, Haruhi would see it and her memory would be restored but it would be all too late… Hm, if you want to I'd make that one too… But who knows… Please review!!!


End file.
